Day 89
Birch Family Greene Family Cabin Survivors “A plate of dandruff, or a cup of sweat?” Amelia asks Trevor. “What?” He replies. “The dandruff or the sweat?” She repeats herself, chuckling lightly. “Ugh… The dandruff.” He says, reluctantly. “Dandruff?! No way, the sweat for sure.” She says back to him. “Seriously? The sweat would taste so bad, and it would smell.” He says, completely disgusted, yet laughing. “Better than having flakes of dandruff stuck to the inside of your mouth.” She replies, smiling. Trevor leans against the tree behind him, Amelia moving closer to him. “You know, Trevor, I haven’t felt this way before…” She says to him, grabbing his hand and drawing circles with her finger on the palm of his hand. “Me too, Amelia.” He says, pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her. “But I can’t leave Sarah, not the way she is now.” Amelia pulls away and look his directly in the eyes. “You need to make up your mind, Trevor. It’s me or her. You can’t have both.” She tells him. “I know, I know, I just…” He begins to say as they hear rustling from a bush behind them as a person emerges from the bush. “There you two are.” She says. “Hey Sarah! We were playing would you rather.” Amelia explains. “Yeah, Plate of dandruff or a cup of sweat?” Trevor asks. “Who cares?” Sarah asks, Amelia and Trevor looking at each other awkwardly. “C’mon Trevor, let’s get you and your girlfriend back home.” She says, walking past them, clutching onto a rucksack handle tightly. “Girlfriend?!” Amelia says in a shouted whisper to Trevor, who shrugs his shoulders. They continue to walk up a small path through a forest, heading to their cabin. “So… Where’d you get the rucksack, Sarah?” Trevor asks her, hoping to change the topic conversation and break the awkwardness of the situation. “Somewhere.” Sarah replies, bluntly. “Where’s ‘Somewhere’?” Trevor pushes at her, trying to get the specific details. “I just found it Trevor, okay?” She replies, angrily. “You found it, or you stole it?” He asks her. “Who the hell are you to accuse me anything?” Sarah shouts back at him turning to face him. “I just don’t want you causing trouble for us.” Trevor replies. “And that’s all I am to you, right? Trouble?!” She shouts at him, walking closer to him. “That’s not what I said Sarah…” “It’s what you implied” She screams. “Guys, you’ll draw walkers.” Amelia says, trying to stop the fight. “I’m just saying if you stole it, you could get us into serious trouble!” Trevor defends himself, disregarding Amelia. “Yeah, more accusing, as usual. You never take my side, ever. Because that’s all I am, trouble. This bag could have anything in it, Food, Medicine and you’re screaming at me for taking it?!” “NO, SARAH, I’M SCREAMING AT YOU FOR STEALING IT. WE DON’T STEAL. THAT’S. NOT. US." Trevor screams. “SO WHAT IS ‘US’? PEOPLE WHO CHEAT ON THEIR WIVES AND INVITE STRANGERS INTO OUR HOME?!” She begins to accuse Trevor. “Guys seriously you need to stop!” Amelia says trying to break up the fight but to no success. “OH SO NOW YOU’RE ACCUSING ME OF THINGS AFTER SHOUTING AT ME NOT TO ACCUSE YOU?! GREAT GOING, SARAH. REAL MATURE!” “WHATEVER, IT’S TRUE, YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND HERE KNOW IT IS!” Sarah shouts at Trevor. “Guys, the cabin is right there…” Amelia says. “GIRLFRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” Trevor shouts as two other people within the cabin stand at the entrance watching the fight, a mother and her son. “YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT, TREVOR.” “STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE CONVERSA—“ Trevor begins to shout as Sarah’s hand juts out, smacking him across his face, leaving a red imprint of her hand on his cheek. The mother and her son appear up behind them. “Please don’t fight, guys…” The mother says. “It’s okay Lorna, They’re okay.” Amelia says as her face goes from calming to shocked, staring at Sarah. “What the fuck are you looking at?” Sarah says to her. One by one, the group’s faces turn white as Trevor focuses back into the conversation. Sarah looks away in complete sadness as Trevor notices it. “She’s been bit, mom…” Lorna’s son says. “Go inside, Oliver. Please.” Oliver runs inside, Lorna turning to watch him enter the door as she hears a thud and Trevor letting out a shout. She quickly turns to face them as she sees Sarah laying on the ground, a wound in her head and Amelia towered over her body, blood all over her hands. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Trevor screams as he turns vicious and punches Amelia, knocking her back. He pushes her to the ground as Lorna takes a few steps back, leaning against a tree. He pushes Amelia onto the ground and goes to stab her in the chest as she pushes back against his force with all her might. He looks her intently in the eye. He pushes as hard as he can, the knife nearing her chest as Lorna pulls a gun out of her boot, shooting Trevor in the head. Amelia sits out, her face covered in blood and tears as she turns to face Lorna, a gun pointed at her head. “You fucking psycho.” Lorna says, ready to push the trigger as a walker appears behind her, biting her in the shoulder. She lets out a pain-filled scream as more walkers come from behind her. “MOM!!!” Oliver screams, running towards her. “OLIVER, GET INSIDE!!!” Amelia screams to him, but he ignores her. He reaches his mom, trying to pry her from the walker to no success. “Oliver…go…” She says through her weak breath. He refuses to let go of her as a walker tears in his arm, more walkers piling onto him. Amelia quickly grabs her belongings and runs, never to look back at this place again.